This Dangerous Love
by IchiRukiInuKagNaLulover
Summary: IchiRuki one shot, in which Rukia is a werecat. I suck at summaries, please Read and Review, fave, follow! Fixed and updated please read!


_Hi I fixed everything up! This the proper version! Enjoy! Please R&R._

My beloved's face was hideously scarred, clumps of his orange hair missing and his eyes glassy. I put a paw on his chest. There was nothing.  
"No, Ichigo!" I roared, like the animal I was. _ We were forbidden, yet we loved._

************************************************** *************************_  
_The full moon shown overhead, bathing me in its sliver pure light. I soaked in the rays, filling with immense strength. I felt so alive, energy shooting my exhausted limbs. In matter of minutes I would become a fully-fledged werecat. A creature of darkness. I rubbed my bite mark, and winced at the terrible agony. Bitting my lip, I turned to see my werecat mentor Orihime Inoue. A kind , caring girl of 15, she was the ideal image of the girl all the guys are running after. Her light eyes watched the distance, while her beautiful wavy locks tumbled down her shoulders. The moonlight shone down on Orihime and a bone-battling scream was ripped from her lips. Her eyes ditled to feline-like pupils. Fangs sported from her month and coarse orange fur covered her pale body. Finally she stood up. Standing before me, lashing her long orange tail, was a beautiful, graceful creature of darkness. A werecat. A feeling of overwhelming jealously knocked me off my feet. She was everything I wanted to be.  
"Careful, Rukia," Orihime warned, her tone growing into a harsh growl. "This is your first transformation so you turn at exactly midnight. Too much moonlight can be dangerous."  
I nodded, the adredlin pumping through my veins. The moonlight shown in my direction.  
_Finally it is time.  
_I let out a ear-drum bursting roar and screamed as the change took over me. My muscles began lengthening and black fur spurted from every pore in my body. I gasped as I saw my hands curl into claws and fangs burst forth from my gums. My senses were alive and more alert. Finally, it was over. Panting, I stood up. Orihime smiled, baring her razor-sharp teeth.  
"Mrrow!" I howled, at the moon.  
Orihime gave a meow of amusement. "Not bad," she purred.  
"Really?"  
My voice came out as a throaty growl. I glanced in the river and was taken aback by what I saw. A beautiful black creature stared back at me.  
"Wow," I murmured.  
Orihime stared at me, a playful glint in her eyes.  
"C'mon, Rukia," she mewed, disappearing into the trees.  
I raced after her, the wind ruffling my fur as my paws pounded on the forest floor. I was alive for the first time in my life…

"Rukia?"  
Ichigo's warm voice jolted me back to reality. Blinking, I found myself staring into the face of my beloved Ichigo Kurosaki, my boyfriend of one month. Trying to clear my head of last night's events, I jumped on his back and laced my legs around his hips.  
"Giddy up," I giggled, staring down fondly at my boyfriend.  
"Hey, Rukia!" he protested, his strong arms pulling me down off his back.  
"Yes, Strawberry?" I answered, ruffling his orange hair.  
His arms drew me into a passionate kiss and I threw all my feelings into the kiss. My passion, my love. We broke apart and lost myself in his brown pools of love. I loved him so much, yet I would be so close to losing him, that night. How handsome he was, standing over my petite little figure, running his fingers through my short black hair.  
Why would I have to lose him?  
Ichigo frowned.  
"You've been acting weird all day. Are you okay?"  
I covered up my thoughts with a fake smile.  
"I'm fine, okay? You don't have to worry."  
Ichigo nodded slowly.  
"Alright then. Do you want to hang out after school?"  
My blood turned cold. It would still be full moon.  
"Um, I'm kind of busy, Byakuya wants me to stay home tonight," I said hastily.  
Ichigo scowled at the mention of my brother's name. "I hate your brother."  
I grinned. "I know you do."

Clouds hung over the full moon, as I shrugged a jacket on my shoulders. My second transformation. Tonight would be better. The info Orihime had told me swarmed in my head. Werewolves were against us. They were jealous that werecats were in control of themselves while transformed. Werewolves, not so much. I had taken care, so no one would see me. The clouds began to drift apart. I stood hands wide open, embracing the change.  
"Rukia?"  
Ichigo was running towards me. _No!_  
"What's going on?"  
"Get away from me!" I cried as the change took over.  
Ichigo watched eyes full of fear as he saw the monster I was, howling at the moon.  
Ichigo turned away, from my hideous form and ran. Ran. Away. From me.

My heart pounding, I pelted through the trees, ignoring the branches as they swatted my face. I felt hot tears pour down my fur covered face.  
_Why did this have to happen?  
_The anguish I was feeling, my heart was breaking, the pain was the worst I ever felt. A scream of torment was torn from my lips, only it came out as an animal's snarl, full of cruelty. Why was I such a monster? Why had it come to this? I froze. A werewolf was standing over Ichigo's unmoving form. Its muzzle was dripping with blood. A feeling of rage trembled through me. I unsheathed my claws, and lunged at the wolf. It yowled as my claws dug into the flesh. Throwing me off, I crashed into the bushes. Struggling to stand on my paws, the werewolf charged through the green, aiming my throat. I jumped back, running my claws along its side. With a yowl of pain, the werewolf turned tail and headed into the woods.

Ichigo's face was hideously scarred, clumps of his orange hair missing and his eyes glassy. I put a paw on his chest. There was nothing.  
"No, Ichigo!" I roared, like the animal I was. _ We were forbidden, yet we loved.  
_The sun appeared over the hill and shone its rays over us. The fur fell off, my teeth shorted and my tail shank. I bent down to meet his lips and with the tears falling, I kissed him with all the passion my breaking heart could summon. I broke away and watched his brown eyes open. He smiled and opened his arms. I fell into his warm embrace where I stayed forever. 


End file.
